I love my brothers!
by love4life55
Summary: as a little girl Olivia was saved by america, now she returns the favor by working as a body guard for him, but will all this brotherly love turn into something else? (No yaoi, just saying! btw please r&r! :)


A six year old girl stands beneath a tree,

"the world would be better off without me, im just a burden to everyone." Tears slip from her eyes as she presses a knife to her chest, "nobody loves me, I don't have anyone who cares." She breathes in and-

"I could love you." She whirls around, a man stands behind her. His hair is shaggy and blonde, and he has big blue eyes that sparkle and glasses. He steps forward,

"I know how you feel," he kneels down and envelops her in a hug, the knife drops from her hand. "its okay to be afraid, im here." The girl bursts into tears and throws her arms around him.

The next day she went back to the clearing, hoping to see the man again. He was sitting on a stump, peeling an apple and whistling.

"Hey!" he smiled, "you came back! Come over here and sit down!" she took several cautious steps towards him but then hung back. "do I really have to bribe you?" he asked, "well, alright, he reached inside the basket sitting beside him, and pulled out two cookies. "one for you and one for me!" the little girl darted forward.

_She really is cute…_ the man thought as the little girl sat beside him, she had long blonde hair that reached down her back and wide blue eyes.

"Whats your name?" he asked,

"I'm Olivia," she looked up at him, "What's yours nii-san?" he looked taken aback at first, but then smiled,

"My names America, but you can call me Alfred, or al, or, whatever you want to!" he began to laugh, "this'll be fun! Ive never had a little sister!" each day they would meet at the clearing. Those hours were endless fun for them, they played pirates, and knights and anything else they could think up. Olivia told him about her life in the orphanage, and how everyone except one girl was mean to her. America told her stories about his fearsome battle for independence.

One day, America and Olivia were lying on their backs, watching the clouds go by when Olivia turned to him.

"Guess what?" he smiled at her,

"What?"

"When im older, im gonna save your life just like you saved mine! Because I love you nii-san!" he stared at her, then wrapped her in his arms.

"Olivia, I promise that no one will ever hurt you, ever again." Suddenly there was a great commotion.

"Alfred! Where the 'ell are you! Bloody forest, bloody mud, bloody bastard!" a rather disgruntled man trampled through the trees, "There you are you bastard!" he paused for a moment, "Who the 'ell is this?" he peered at the little girl cradled in America's arms. America stood,

"Arthur, this is Olivia, Olivia this is Arthur." He set her down on the ground, she looked up at America uncertainly. "Arthur is my brother, so he's yours too." Olivia looked up at Arthur,

"Iggy-san!" she cried, and hugged him. Arthur looked quite shocked,

"Olivia is our new little sister." America explained. England looked down at the little girl who was staring up at him with adoring eyes,

"Is that so?" he smiled slightly, "Well then, pleased to make your acquaintance." He reached down and ruffled her hair.

America, England, and Olivia had many adventures for many years. However, Olivia was transfereed into a series of orphanages and mysterious training programs when she turned thirteen, causing both England and America to lose track of her.

….

She walked down the halls with her shiny black heels clicking down the marble halls. She looked impecible, from her buissness suit to her neat bun. She moved at a brisk, self assured pace. She was still a couple of hallways away from the conference room but she could already hear loud voices. Her pace increased as she got closer to the room, her excitement building. She reached the door, and pushed on it, it swung open with no protest. Inside was chaos, there were several people sitting calmly, one was even reading a book, but the rest were all in the middle of a shouting match. Olivia let out an annoyed sigh, the first day on the job and this is what she got stuck with. She began to rustle through her bag, the countries not even noticing her presence.

"Ah! Here we go!" she smiled, and pressed the button. The air horn sounded loud and clear, making everything dead silent. The countries all turned to her in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Good afternoon everyone!" she smiled brightly, "I am America's new body guard and would just like to get to know you all!" America unfroze from his position of taking shelter behind an overturned table.

"Wait a second…" he peered at her, "do I know you?"

"Well, who ever she is, tell her to go away, she's just causing trouble." A disgruntled England called out, not even bothering to look up from his book. The woman slowly walked toward him, unpinning her hair as she went, her blond tresses fell down her back. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on his table, forcing him to look up.

"Hello, Iggy-san." He stared at her for a few moments,

"Who are y-"

"OLIVIA!" America slammed into her, wrapping his arms around her. They tumbled to the ground, both laughing, "I can't belive its you!"


End file.
